Downtime
by LunaLeeCP
Summary: Just a short, cute oneshot of the founders. They find out some interesting facts about their youngest. Basically cute family-feels with the founders. A lot better than it sounds. Read and Review!


**I know I owe everyone young justice updates, but I really Justice League and this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**And let me know if this is any good, I honestly don't know I just kinda wrote it while in science class.**

**And before I get any hate, I realize Wally doesn't wear glasses but I still like the image so don't crush my head cannon alright!**

* * *

Wally sat cross legged in his chair, wearing his glasses as he scanned the information on the computer screen in front of him. He was currently working on a paper about schizophrenia when there was a knock on the front door.

"Come in..." He muttered distractedly.

A hand was laid on his shoulder, "Wally." A soft feminine voice sounded over the typing. It was only then that he looked up and saw Diana and behind her was Bruce, John, Shayera, Clark and J'ohn.

He smirked at his unexpected company, "Hey, what's up guys?" he turned around in his office chair to give them his full attention.

"Everything alright hotshot?" John asked.

Wally's smile faltered with confusion, "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Shayera explained with slight concern in her voice, "We haven't heard from you in a couple of days. Made us worry a bit." She smirked and ruffled his bright red hair as he leaned into her touch.

He then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Heh, sorry about that. Just got a lot of work to finish up for school."

"School?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I attend the college right down the road. Only got a week or two left in the semester so a lot of papers are due right about now." Wally explained with a chuckle.

Upon realizing how little they actually knew about his personal life, John felt the urge to ask, "Exactly how old are ya?"

Wally cheerfully replied, "Nineteen."

"Nineteen is a young age to be in college, is this your first semester?" Clark asked curiously.

"Nope this is my third year."

"Hold on a sec." John interrupted, "If this is your third year that would've made you what? Sixteen or seventeen when you were accepted?"

Wally smiled, "Yup! Graduated high school early at sixteen and then got accepted at seventeen."

"That's very impressive Wally."

Wally blushed slightly, "Thanks Diana."

Shayera took a seat next to the speedster, "What are you studying?"

Wally gestured to his textbooks, "My major is forensic sciences and then I have a minor in psychology."

"You're smarter than you let on." Bruce commented.

Wally stiffened slightly, "Heh not really. It's not like I hide my intelligence or whatever but if someone underestimates me then it is what it is." He turned around and started typing again.

"Be careful not to overwork yourself." Diana's motherly tone rang out.

"Yeah, don't strain your mind too much." Shayera agreed.

"You should rest, I can sense you are greatly stressed." J'ohn said.

Wally waved off their concern, "I'll be fine plus the way I see it, the harder I work now the more I can relax later."

"May we stay and keep you company while you work?" Diana asked.

"Only if you wanna. You don't have to cause it's nothing exciting." Wally responded.

The six leaguers made themselves comfortable and they prepared to spend the day with their favorite speedster and the youngest of them all. Wally was grateful for the company, it helped him stress less over his work and helped him relax. They laughed, joked, and even had dinner together. They weren't a team of superheroes who saved the entire world once a week, they were a group of friends; they were a family that was just enjoying simple bonding time.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! Now I'm gonna go to bed it's currently 2:16 am because like Wally I'm in college and was working on four papers due early tomorrow -_- yes this was based off of real life.**

**But anyway! I hoped you liked and remember to review so I know you did cause this was a lot different than what I usually write.**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


End file.
